Forget Him, Then Replace Him
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Untuk hal memprovokasi, Tetsurou memang juaranya. Namun sayang, ia lupa dengan fakta bahwa ekspetasi sering kali jauh dari realita. Didedikasikan untuk #MrSnakeDay [Kuroo/Daishou]


**Forget Him, Then Replace Him ©** Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

 **[** _Happy Birthday Hey, Mr. Snake_! **]**

* * *

Hal paling bodoh yang pernah Kuroo Tetsurou lakukan adalah mengaku pada kawan karibnya, bahwa dia, sama sekali tidak pernah menaruh romansa pada sosok tinggi mutlak bernama Tsukishima Kei.

Bokuto Koutarou lantas menatapnya dengan raut wajah seperti baru menang undian lotre. Bibirnya menyunggingkan cengiran lebar; tahu-tahu langsung memeluk Tetsurou dan berseru bahwa Tetsurou harus membantu dirinya mendekati si jangkung tahun pertama.

 _Holy crap_!

Kegilaan apa lagi yang harus diperbuatnya sementara si bodoh-yang-tak-pernah-peka-ini terus-terusan membuatnya uring-uringan?

Bokuto tak akan pernah sadar, dan biarkan Tetsurou membalasnya dengan level kegilaan yang sama. Setidaknya, ia membantu sekaligus membuat Tsukishima mengamuk pada si burung hantu; lalu kemudian, _mereka tak akan pernah berpacaran_.

 _Deal_. Itu terdengar menyenangkan.

"Kau tahu ini apa, Bokuto?" Senyum nakal Tetsurou bermain dengan kedua alis yang naik-turun menggoda. "Kupon diskon _yakiniku_! Kesukaanmu, kan? Akan kuberikan jika kau berhasil berciuman dengan Tsukki."

Bokuto membelalakan matanya. "Kuroo, kau gila?!" protesnya.

"Aku hanya membantumu, Bokuto. Kau bilang kau ingin pacaran dengan Tsukki, kan? Rebut ciumannya lalu jadikan dia milikmu. Bonusnya, kau akan dapatkan kupon ini."

Untuk hal memprovokasi, Tetsurou memang juaranya. Cukup dengan senyum usil biasa, ia berhasil membuat Bokuto menerima ide gilanya dengan mudah. Namun sayang, Tetsurou lupa dengan fakta bahwa ekspetasi sering kali jauh dari realita.

Bokuto dan Tsukishima malah berpacaran.

Dan Tetsurou mendapat pukulan terberatnya.

Ia hanya mampu tersenyum kecut ketika Bokuto berlari pergi untuk mengejar Tsukishima. _Sepuluh detik_ ; Tetsurou ingat sekali dengan pekikan Bokuto sebelum si bodoh itu berlalu menjauh.

Bokuto meninggalkan Tetsurou. Meninggalkannya bersama dengan lagu cinta yang perlahan lenyap ditelan angin.

* * *

Tetsurou mempunyai kebiasaan baru untuk mampir ke bar jika otaknya sudah tidak lagi berhasil berpikir jernih. Lima sampai enam gelas alkohol mungkin bukan sebuah masalah. Tapi siapa yang tidak akan kalap jika sudah menyangkut masalah hati?

"Wah, wah, wah."

Satu ejekan implisit, berasal dari sosok pemuda bermata sipit yang secara terang-terangan menatap Tetsurou dengan tangannya yang menopang dagu. Senyuman selicik ular tersungging di wajahnya, secara otomatis membuat Tetsurou geram dan berpikir untuk melayangkan barang satu atau dua tinjuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Lebih baik kau pergi jika hanya berniat mencari gara-gara."

"Oh, apa aku terlihat seperti ingin cari gara-gara?"

"Apa lagi? Kau memang seperti itu, kan."

Kekehan geli langsung terdengar walau sedikit tenggelam dalam dentuman musik. Daishou Suguru, yang Tetsurou kenal berkat voli, memang bukan orang yang bisa diajak mengobrol baik-baik. Minimal selalu ada satu atau dua ejekan yang terlontar, baik implisit maupun eksplisit, dan berakhir dengan mereka yang saling melotot penuh kompetitif.

Bahkan itu tetap terjadi setelah mereka bergabung dalam satu universitas yang sama.

"Beberapa hari tidak bertemu ternyata bisa juga membuatmu bertambah gila," komentar Tetsurou jengah.

"Apa?" Daishou melempar kerlingan. "Aku gila juga karena kau."

"Hah? Apa?"

Satu juluran lidah Daishou suguhkan. "Bukan suatu hal yang harus kau dengar, _neko_ - _chan_." Tanggapnya ringan.

Mereka kembali diam setelah Tetsurou memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Ia sudah cukup gila dengan kisah cintanya yang tidak berakhir semanis drama-drama di televisi. Oh, memangnya apa yang bisa Tetsurou harapkan dari makhluk _moody_ -an nan tidak peka semacam Bokuto? Membalas perasaannya? Omong kosong!

Satu gelas alkohol kembali ditegak, dan Tetsurou lagi-lagi harus mendengar komentar bernada mengejek dari Daishou.

"Minum bergelas-gelas alkohol karena patah hati. Menyedihkan sekali."

"Diam kau, ular."

"Setidaknya aku mengatakan kebenaran," balasnya santai. "Ya kan, Tuan-yang-sedang-patah-hati?"

Tetsurou tahu dia seharusnya tidak meladeni kalimat berbisa yang dilontarkan Daishou sejak awal.

"Aku heran kenapa aku selalu lupa menutup mulutmu dengan lakban. Dan sekarang aku menyesal karena tidak membawanya."

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang dipikiranmu, Tuan Kucing." Daishou menyeringai lalu melanjutkannya dalam gumaman. "Tapi, akan lebih baik kalau kau menutupnya dengan bibirmu sendiri."

"Ha! Sekarang aku berhasil mendengarnya," Tetsurou tersenyum miring. Satu tegukan lagi pada gelas terakhirnya sebelum tangan Tetsurou bergerak meraih dagu Daishou, dan mengarahkan tepat ke arahnya. "Kau tahu, menggoda seseorang setelah terkena serangan patah hati memang bukan gayaku, tapi itu tidak berlaku untukmu."

Kedua pupil mata Daishou sedikit melebar, tapi ia sama sekali tidak melakukan penolakan.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahu permasalahanku dengan Bokuto. Kau menguntitku?"

"Tidak." Daishou membalas singkat. "Aku tidak ingat pernah menyebut nama Bokuto. Oh, jadi kau naksir dengannya?" lanjutnya dengan seringaian menyebalkan.

Tetsurou tertawa sarkastis."Oh, bagus. Sekarang aku sedang dijebak?"

"Menurutmu?"

Satu-satunya hal yang patut Tetsurou waspadai adalah wajah menantang Daishou. Ia menggeram pendek, beralih meraih tengkuk sang lawan bicara dan semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Kau tahu kau harusnya tidak usah ikut campur," desisnya. "Jangan menyesali apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, kau paham?"

"Wow," Daishou tertawa, terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan jarak sejengkal antara wajahnya dengan Tetsurou. "Aku memang berniat ikut campur dan akan mengiyakan dengan dua syarat."

Cengiran Tetsurou menunjukan betapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan kondisi kali ini, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Pertama, lupakan Bokuto. Dan yang kedua, gantikan dia denganku."

"Kau benar-benar _to the point_."

Lantas, cengiran Tetsurou semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia melepaskan Daishou, berniat untuk meminta segelas alkohol lagi tetapi segera dihentikan dengan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibirnya.

"Kuanggap itu _deal_." putus Daishou singkat.

Tetsurou mengerjap. Bibir serta hidungnya ditutupi sementara ia terkekeh geli. "Aku baru tahu kau benar-benar pemaksa." Celetuknya.

"Aku tidak suka melakukan hal setengah-setengah."

"Oh ya?"

"Kau harusnya tahu hal itu dengan baik."

Pandangan mereka berdua menyatu dalam satu garis lurus. Seolah-olah mereka sedang melakukan komunikasi _non-verbal_. Tetsurou kemudian menarik Daishou, menangkup kedua pipinya dan menciumnya tanpa aba-aba. Lidah mereka saling membelit, sama-sama tidak mau mengalah sampai kebutuhan oksigen lah yang menghentikan keduanya.

"Lupakan Bokuto dan gantikan dia denganmu?" Sambil terengah, Tetsurou berbisik pelan, "Terdengar menggoda sekali jika melakukannya denganmu. Jadi… _deal_. Selamat datang di duniaku."

Sedetik kemudian, seringaian lebar diumbar oleh keduanya.

 **[]**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **a/n:** Didedikasikan untuk Daishou Suguru; July, 01. _Happy birthday_! Versi Kuroo dari **[** Meh, Just Kiss Me Already! **]** Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Terima kasih xD

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

 **.**

 **[July 1, 2017]**


End file.
